One by one, they'll be gone
by jurassicamber
Summary: Azizi, Kopa, Dafina and Zuri are not just best friends, they're quadruplets. One day while out exploring, they come across some relatives that are known to be dead. One by one, they are taken and are under the threat of death.
1. Fun!

"Zuri! Kopa! Azizi! Dafina!" Kiara called out to her cubs."Where are you all going?"

"Nowhere Mum." Dafina forced a smile.

"Just to the waterhole." Said Kopa.

"Why?" Kiara questioned.

"Because we want to go play by the water and go for a drink." Azizi grinned.

"No. It's too dangerous to go without supervision."

"But Muuuuuuum!" All four cubs whined.

"No buts." Kiara kept a straight face.

"Kiara! What's going on out here?" Kovu came to stand next to Kiara.

"The cubs were just heading inside."

"Mum won't let us go to the waterhole." Zuri sulked.

"Kiara. We've talked about this. We should allow the cubs to go out and explore." Kovu looked deeply into Kiara's eyes.

"No. After I went out to explore for the first time, my Dad got mad at me because I met you. Remember Zira's threat?"

"My Mum was very keen on making sure that I would follow in the footsteps of the lion who wasn't even my Father."

"She still threatened my Fathers Pride!"

"Kiara, from the first time you went out alone, you've built up to the presence. The days you adore and keep within your heart. Don't you want that for our cubs?"

Kiara turned to her cubs."If something bad happens, come straight home."

"We will Mum. Bye." The cubs ran off into the savannah. They soon stopped at the waterhole. Hours went by of endless fun.

"Kopa, I challenge you to a fight." Azizi approached him.

"Challenge accepted." Kopa stood up and both cubs got into position. Dafina stood inbetween them.

"No rules for this fight so 3, 2, 1." And the boys fought. Kopa defeated Azizi.

"This is the best day ever!" Kopa screamed.

"It's nice to be here. The only royal quadruplets in history having fun by the waterhole in the bright sun. What more could you ask for?" Azizi lay on his back.

"Did you guys here that?" Dafina sat up straight.

"What? What was it?" Zuri asked.

"I don't know. I feel like something is watching us."

"It's probably just the monkeys. You know what they're like." Azizi stayed on the floor.

"Can we just go check?"

"Why?" Kopa groaned.

"What if it's a trapped baby Antelope. If Mum and Dad find out that a baby Antelope died in the area we were in, we'll be in trouble."

"Good point." Zuri stood up.

"I guess you're right once again sis." Kopa came to stand next to her.

"Fine." Azizi joined the three of them. Together they walked towards where Dafina had heard the sound, the entrance of the jungle. The bushes were rustling and faint whispers could be heard.

"When I say now, we pounce." Kopa whispered. His siblings nodded.

They got closer and closer to the bush.

"Now!" Kopa shouted and all four jumped behind the bush to reveal a terrifying surprise.


	2. Related?

"Aaahhhh!" Zuri screamed.

"Woah cub. We're just lions." Said a skinny scruffy looking lion.

"Stay right where you are!" Kopa yelled.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Dafina shouted.

"Who are you?" Azizi growled.

"I am Scar. Leader of the previous Lion Guard. The one who was known for murdering my team for power. This my assistant Zira. She's known for trying to kill Simba. That's her son Nuka. He's known for dying from trying to make Zira proud."

"Scar. Zira. Nuka. Were have I heard those names before?" Zuri was trying to remember.

"Scar. You're the one that killed our great-grandfather Mufasa!" Exclaimed Dafina.

"Yes. I did murder my brother. That makes me your other great-grandfather. Zira is your grandmother and Nuka is your uncle if you lot are related to Mufasa."

"But this must be a dream. You, Scar, were killed by hyenas. Zira drowned in a fast flowing river. Nuka's skull got crushed. How are you still alive?" Kopa looked confused.

"We are ghosts. Figures to royals. Because of Scars royalty and Lion Guard leading, we have become ghosts and have decided to show ourselves to Africa." Explained Zira.

"I don't want to be related to any of you murderers!" Dafina exclaimed.

"You have no choice." Scar smiled.

"Mother told us about all of you. How Scar killed Mufasa and how grandfather had to fight Scar for Priderock. Mum and Dad broke up the fight between Zira's Pride and Grandfathers Pride and after threatening Aunty Vitani, her whole pride turned against her. She tried to kill Grandfather but Mum saved him and tried save her but Zira refused and died. Nuka, he was just on Zira's side." Kopa explained. "And Zira murdered our Uncle Kopa!"

"Yes. It felt amazing." Zira smiled.

"Psychopaths!" Zuri was nearly crying.

"Enough about us. Who are you?" Nuka asked.

"Prince Kopa and Azizi and Princess Zuri and Dafina of Priderock. Quadruplets and cubs of Queen Kiara and King Kovu." Kopa proudly introduced them.

"Sooooo, royal blood flows through your veins." Zira sinisterly laughed.

"Yes. Why are you questioning that?" Azizi didn't trust them.

All three grabbed the cubs and took them into the jungle. Soon, they were pinned up against a large plank of wood by vines.

"Let us go!" Azizi tried to fight his way out.

"You four will be our little naughties." Scar said.

"What are naughtiest?" Zuri asked.

"Our slaves who will go around and cause trouble."

"We are royals, not slaves!" Zuri was angry.

"I don't care!" Scar screamed.

"Um...Scar...can we have a quick word?" Zira sounded nervous. Scar turned his back to the cubs to talk to Zira and Nuka.

Kopa was the strongest so he broke out of his vines first. He went over to Azizi to break him free and then they freed the girls. They all looked at Scar and saw that he was still talking to Zira and Nuka. They scammed the area for a way out.

"Hey! Get back to your vines!" Scar had caught them.

"This way!" Azizi lead his siblings through the jungle. They saw the open Savannah and ran faster and faster to it. Zuri looked behind her to see only Nuka running after them and he was gaining on them fast. As they crossed the border into the Savannah, they stopped and so did Nuka. He turned back and ran back to Zira and Scar.

"That's strange." Zuri said.

"We need to tell Mum and Dad. Now." Azizi lead them all again to Priderock.


	3. Traditions

Kiara, Kovu and his sister Vitani can be seen at Priderocks peak talking to a strange lion the cubs can't identify.

"Who's that with Mum and Dad?" Azizi asked.

"I don't know. I think Aunty Vitani likes it though." Zuri giggled.

"Let's go see who it is. We have to talk to Mum or Dad anyway." Said Kopa. The siblings went to the peak to find a golden furred lion with a red mane smiling at them.

"Who's this?" Azizi looked at his parents.

"Cubs, this is your Uncle Kion." Smiled Kiara.

"Uncle Kion!" All four cubs shouted in happiness.

"This is the first time I've seen you since your ceremony. Oh how much you've grown. I know you're Dafina, you're Zuri, you're Azizi and you're definitely Kopa. You look just like big brother Kopa."

"Mum always says that." Kopa groaned.

"You've got such beautiful cubs Kovu and Kiara." Kion smiled.

"Mum, Dad, we need to talk to you about something." Dafina looked serious.

"What is it?" Kovu stood in front of her.

"We are not crazy but, we saw the ghosts of Scar, Zira and Nuka." Kopa said.

"Mother?" Vitani stood up straight.

"But...that's impossible. It's only been 100 years since that has happened to someone who is the leader of The Lion Guard. Wait, the 100 year tradition." Kion gasped.

"What's the 100 year tradition?" Kiara asked.

"Every 100 years, a leader of The Lion Guard will arise as a ghost. I guess he picked Zira and Nuka to come along with him."

"This isn't a joke right?" Kovu looked straight into his cubs' eyes.

"No jokes here." Dafina spoke for her siblings.

"Kovu, we have to go see Mother." Vitani looked at Kovu.

"No Vitani. She isn't our Mother anymore. No Mother abuses her cubs, tries to take over the Pridelands and threatens you."

"But she's our Mother. I still love her. She was just a bit...crazy."

"Yeah...I wouldn't say she's crazy. Maybe a bit psychotic." Kopa didn't make eye contact with her.

"Not now, Kopa. Vitani, Mother isn't our Mother anymore. She was and always will be a selfish murderer."

"You're right." Vitani sighed.

"For now on cubs, one of us four will escort you anywhere you need to go in the Savannah. Do you understand?" Kiara took them to their den.

"Yes Mother." The cubs walked into their den.

"Why do they want us?" Dafina pondered down.

"I don't know. I can't believe we are related to those psychos." Kopa angrily swiped away some bones.

"I wish grandfather was still here. Mum and Dad said he was a strong lion with a kind heart. He would know what to do." Zuri sighed.

"We all want him here, Zuri. I wish that that Jabulani would've listened to grandfather and walked away. If he did, grandfather would be here. I'm glad Mum and Dad killed him." Azizi had a small tear in his eye.

"It's scary knowing that our great-grandfather, grandmother and Uncle are wanting to kill us." Dafina shivered.

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to get a drink." Zuri stood up and walked out of the den to Kiara who was talking to Vitani, Kovu and Kion. "Mother, I'm thirsty."

"Just wait a minute."

Zuri looked into the Savannah.'Two minutes in the Savannah won't hurt anyone.' She thought to herself. Zuri sprinted to the waterhole and when she got there, Zuri never came back.


	4. Never came back

"Mum, Dad, have you seen Zuri anywhere?" Dafina approached her parents.

"Zuri? No." Kovu sounded worried.

"She came to talk to me before. I told her to wait a minute." Kiara said.

"She wanted to go to the waterhole for a drink." Kopa explained.

"You don't think Zuri went to the waterhole by herself do you?" Azizi looked at Dafina

"Yes. That sounds like something Zuri would do." Dafina's face turned blank.

"This is no time for jokes, Dafina. Kiara, we need a search party right now for Zuri. Vitani, Kion, we need your help." Kovu was desperate to find Zuri.

"Don't worry Kovu, I've got your back." Vitani smiled.

"I'll assemble The Lion Guard."

"How? They're all the way in the North side of Africa." Kiara frowned.

"Simba ulinzi, msaada unahitajika!"

"What does that mean?" Kiara asked.

A few seconds later, everyone from The Lion Guard was joining Kion at Priderock's peak. Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte bowed down to Kiara and Kovu.

"Kion, What's the problem?" Fuli looked at Kion.

"My youngest niece, Zuri, has been cubnapped. She went to the waterhole for a drink but she hasn't come back. Remember the 100 year tradition?"

"Yes." Everyone in The Lion Guard said together.

"That has ended with the worst leader yet, Scar. He has come back to Africa with Zira and Nuka."

"We'll be on the look out for them." Beshte nodded his head.

"Thanks Beshte. Now we need to go out into the Pridelands to look for her. Now let's go Lion Guard." Kion and his friends ran of into the Pridelands.

"Cubs, go to your den. Stay in there until we get back. Do not leave you den or Priderock." Kiara escorted her cubs to their den. "We are going to find Zuri and bring her home again. Everything's alright."

"We want to come." Her cubs moaned at her.

"No. What if you lot get cubnapped as well?"

"We escaped the first time. We can escape again." Kopa' face lightened.

"No. You are not risking your lives for Zuri."

"But you will." Dafina's face read 'I've got you now.'

"Yes. She's my daughter. Like for the rest of you, I would do anything for her safety."

"So would we." Azizi stepped forward.

"I know you would. You four couldn't fight them the first time. What makes you think you can fight them now?"

"We have you, Dad, Aunty Vitani, Uncle Kion, The Lion Guard and the lionesses." Dafina pointed out.

"You're...still not coming."

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and the lionesses set out in the Savannah to look for Zuri.


	5. Another one taken

"Where are they?" Azizi swiped away some rocks."They've been gone for hours."

"It is Africa and the Savannah is pretty big for the East side. Maybe they're asking the animals if they've seen Zuri." Dafina tried to stay hopeful.

"Maybe Scar attacked them." Kopa looked at the entrance.

"We need to go outside and look for them." Azizi started walking towards the entrance. Dafina stood in his way.

"But...Mum said we should stay in here."

"Yeah, but that was three hours ago. We might find Zuri and do everyone and Zuri a favour."

"I'm in." Kopa stood next to Azizi. Both of the boys looked at Dafina for a minute.

"Ok. I'm in too." Dafina sighed.

"Good. Now let's move." Azizi lead them out of Priderock and into the open Savannah.

"This is stupid. They could be anywhere!" Dafina shouted.

"Keep quiet Dafina. We don't want Scar to find us." Kopa shushed her.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream coming from the jungle. It sounded like Zuri. A moment later, they spotted Scar, Zira and Nuka emerge from the jungle.

"Run!" Kopa shouted and all three ran back to Priderock.

Scar, Zira and Nuka was no where to be seen behind them. They ran up to the very top of Priderock where they had a moment to breathe. Scar, Zira and Nuka could be seen coming up to the top after them.

"Stay away from us!" Dafina yelled.

"Fresh blood." Nuka whispered.

"Where's Zuri?" Azizi asked.

"She's safe with us." Zira grinned sinisterly.

"No one's safe with any of you! Give us our sister back!" Kopa shouted.

"No. I don't think so. Now, come to us little cubs." Scar started walking towards Dafina.

"Don't you dare lend a paw on me!" Dafina screamed.

"Oi! Leave Dafina alone!" Azizi shouted.

"This one is perfect." Scar eerily giggled as he picked up Dafina.

"Let go of me!" Dafina tried fighting her way out.

"You're right Scar. This one is perfect for the job." Zira smiled again.

"Mother? Scar? Nuka!?"

Everyone turned around and stood behind them was Vitani and Kovu.

"Mother, what are you doing to my daughter?" Kovu saw that Scar had Dafina in his mouth."Put her down." Zira, Nuka and Scar darted pass Vitani and Kovu.

"Kiara! Scar has Dafina!" Kovu yelled down to Kiara. He was too late. Scar, Zira and Nuka had ran pass them.

"Did you say Scar had Dafina?" Kiara asked Kovu when he came down.

"Yes. Now we've lost both of our daughters."

"Mum, Dad, Zuri is still alive." Kopa smiled.

"How do you know that?" Kovu looked suspicious.

"We..er...went out into the Savannah to look for you guys and we heard Zuri scream. She's still alive. She's somewhere in the jungle. That's when Scar saw us and followed us back here and took Dafina." Azizi looked worried.

"I guess you've done us a favour from leaving your den but from that, Dafina was taken." Kiara sounded disappointed.

"If we had listened to you and Dafina, she would still be here." Kopa was about to cry.

"Did Dafina say to stay in the den?" Kovu asked.

"Yes Father." Azizi was about to cry as well.

"She gets it from me." Kiara softly smiled."Don't cry my sons. We will find them. The Lion Guard are still out there. We are going to join them in a bit so go in your den again and please stay in there." Kiara and Kovu took the boys to their den.

"Mother..." Azizi turned around to face Kiara."Is everyone going to live?"

"To be honest with you, Azizi, I don't think so."


	6. One more left

"I feel so guilty." Kopa was crying.

"Shut up! You've said that thirty times in ten minutes." Azizi slapped him.

"I can't help it. I agreed to go out with you. Dafina is right and always will be right. What made us go against her?"

"Yeah. Dafina was and always will be right. She's Dafina. What is wrong with me?"

"I just had a thought."

"What?"

"Scar, Zira and Nuka know where we live. They could come back at any moment to take us."

"Don't say that!"

"That's going to help us."

"This is the most terrifying experience us quadruplets are ever going to experience, and you're in here making jokes."

"I think you should shut up!"

"Look who's shouting now!"

"Shut your big mouth, Azizi!"

"Why don't you shut up, Kopa!"

"Why don't you shut up, Azizi!"

"You're not the boss!"

"I'm actually the eldest of the quadruplets so yes I am!"

"Shut up!"

Kopa pounced onto Azizi. Azizi could feel his mane being pulled from his head, hair after hair. Azizi felt Kopa clawing at his legs, trying to get him weak. Kopa finally fell over and Azizi pinned him down. Azizi clawed at his eye and stood back up again to get revenge. Out if no where, they were thrown to separate corners of the room and smacked the wall hard. Kopa lay there dazed and confused. Azizi came into focus with the mysterious attacker. It was Scar, Zira and Nuka.

"Get out!" Azizi tried standing up but fell down again.

"Which one of you is Kopa?" Scar walked over too Azizi.

"I am." Azizi still stayed on the floor.

"No! I am Prince Kopa II of Priderock. Eldest quadruplets and cub to Queen Kiara and King Kovu."

"You look just like Kopa. The Pridelander who took my daughters heart." Zira growled.

"Aunty Vitani loved him!" Azizi weakly screamed.

"But your 'innocent' Grandfather sent us to the Pridelands! And Vitani fell in love with the son of Scars murderer!"

"Grandfather was never a murderer! You think he killed Scar but it was the hyenas'!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The hyenas' were my friends." Scar glared at Kops.

"Now, you must join your ancestors." Zira crackled like a witch and attacked Kopa. Memories of her attacking the first Kopa. Kopa screaming for Simba and Nala. Zira leaving the bloody Kopa as she ran of to the Outlands. When she had finished with the second Kopa, he looked dead, in his pool of blood he lay there, motionless.

"Kopa!" Azizi tried crawling over to him.

"Take the spare." Scar instructed Nuka. Nuka nodded and grabbed Azizi. He walked over to Scar and Zira who ran off with him to the Jungle.

"Kopa!" Azizi screamed one last time.


	7. The return of

Kopa was alone. Motionless, bloody, quiet. Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and Kion entered the den.

"Kopa!" Kiara screamed.

"My boy! Are you dead!" Kovu started crying.

"Kopa! Wake up!" Kion shouted.

"He looks just like him." Vitani whispered.

"Mum? Dad?" Kopa said weakly.

"My beautiful boy!" Kovu hugged him.

"What happened baby!" Kiara was crying.

"Me and Azizi had an argument. Then we started fighting. Scar, Zira and Nuka whacked us up against a wall each and Zira started talking about Uncle Kopa. She then attacked me. The last thing I heard from Azizi was a scream. Where's Azizi?" Kopa was panicking and looked around the den.

"Scar must have taken him when you were unconscious." Kiara looked outside.

"Did you see any of them take Azizi?" Vitani asked.

"No. After Zira attacked me, I felt dizzy and strange. My eyes closed and I heard Azizi scream my name then I fell unconscious. The last time I saw him, he was screaming my name and was trying to crawl to me. He was to weak to stand."

"Are you sure he was weak?" Kiara asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she wanted to be helpful.

"Yes. He tried to fight Scar but he fell down."

"Why would Scar take the others but tell Zira to kill Kopa?" Kion was very confused.

"Is it because I'm named Kopa?" Kopa asked.

"Knowing Zira, she probably thinks you're a clone of Kopa. Like an identical twin to him."

"Kiara, you know we have a good friend who could help us." Kovu smiled.

"Of course! We have Zakia. Vitani, Kion, come with us to Zakia."

"Who's Zakia?" Kion asked.

"Son to Rafiki and Alika." Kiara grinned.

"Is Rafiki still alive?" Kion cared a lot about Rafiki.

"He died a few years." Kiara sounded depressed.

"Wasn't Rafiki to old to have kids when we were young?"

"He got married when grandfather became King. Zakia and Alika went away on a long trip to help Zakia become an advisor. Alika was Rafiki's mate but she was killed by hyenas when Scar was King."

"Let's stop talking about the past and go to Zakia. Your son will die of blood lost, Kiara!" Said Vitani.

"Sorry sis. Kiara, grab Kovu. Kion, stay behind us in case Scar comes. You've got more experience in fighting than any of us." Kovu instructed and they all headed to Zakia's tree.

"What about The Lion Guard? I told them I would meet them now." Lion looked deeply into the Savannah.

"Tell them to keep searching." Vitani smiled at him and started heading towards Zaria's tree. Kovu, Kopa and Kiara followed her.

"Simba Guard, ni lazima kuktana nawe hivi karibuni kwa Kopa imejeruhiwa. Tunataka sisi bora zaidi bahati." Kion gently whispered. "Oh Father, if only you were alive again. I miss you and it's my fault you died. I wasn't there when you needed me and I'm sure I will be joining you soon."


	8. Zakia

"Zakia! We need help!" Kovu called from the bottom of his tree.

"I'll be with you in a second!" Zakia climbed down from his tree."King Kovu, Queen Kiara, Prince Kopa, Vitani and this must be Kion." Zakia bowed down to the lions in front of him.

"Zakia, can you heal Kopa?" Kiara brought Kopa forward.

"Of course I can. What happened?" Zakia went to fetch his medicine.

"We'll tell you that in a minute!" Vitani called up to him.

"Here we are." Zakia climbed down. "It will sting a little bit but just suck it up." Kopa screamed out in pain as Zakia dabbed his wombs with the medicine but soon the wombs were gone.

"Look Mother, I'm healed! Thank you, Zakia!" Kopa hugged him.

"Anytime. Anything else I can do for you, Kiara?"

"You've learnt about the hundred year tradition, haven't you?" Kovu asked.

"Of course I have."

"That has ended with Scar, Zira and Nuka. They've taken Dafina, Azizi and Zuri but they tried to kill Kopa." Kiara's eyes filled with tears so Kopa hugged her.

"Because they know he has something more powerful than them and your Pride put together." Zakia smiled at Kopa.

"What do I have?" Kopa said eagerly.

"Love. You're filled up with love that can never escape you."

"Love? Not strength or bravery? That sucks." Kopa sulked.

"It may seem a bit silly at first but once you know what your love can do, you will be amazed."

"What can his love do?" Kion approached Kopa.

"He will know when the time is right." And Zakia climbed up his tree.

"I will know when the time is right. But when is it the right time?" Kopa asked his parents.

"Are you serious? I will sketch it out for you." Zakia climbed down and started drawing on his tree. Once he was done, it showed Kopa standing in front of the lions he loved and the ancestors smiling down. He drew a similar picture next to it but Kopa's heart was glowing and he was roaring.

"The right time will be when I stand up for my family?" Kopa summarised the pictures.

"No. The right time will be when you follow your heart and do an act of love that no one else can do. Then the ancestors will give you the Roar Of Life."

"I've learnt that the Roar of Life is stronger than the Roar Of The Elders." Kion added.

"The Roar Of Life can kill anyone it's aimed at so use it carefully."

"Don't worry, Zakia. I will do anything for my family."

"There is a negative to the Roar Of Life." Zakia remembered.

"Tell us." Vitani pulled Kopa to her.

"Everyone who has used the roar has died. Kopa could die and it is most likely that he will. It would be a miracle if he survived."

"We better carry on searching. Vitani, go with the lionesses. Kion, go with the Lion Guard. Kopa, come with me and your Father. Thank you for you time, Zakia." They all disappeared in a search to find Azizi, Dafina and Zuri.


	9. Love

Screams could be heard. Loud, eerie, spine chilling screams from the jungle. Kovu, Kiara and Kopa stood outside of the jungle.

"They're in there. My best friends are in there."' Kopa starred into the jungle.

"Yes. We are going in there. We have too. Come on boys." Kiara started walking into the jungle. Kopa and Kovu followed her.

They finally found them. Dafina, Zuri and Azizi were strapped to trees by vines. Scar, Zira and Nuka crackled eerily. Kopa, Kovu and Kiara hid behind a bush.

"My babies." Kiara gasped.

"What are they doing to our cubs?" Kovu wondered.

"Kopa, go to the Savannah and call Aunty Vitani and The Lion Guard. We'll fight them off. Go." Kiara pushed Kopa away as she and Kovu parents revealed themselves. Kopa ran as fast as he could out of the jungle.

"Aunty Vitani! Lion Guard!" Kopa shouted. A moment later, they all assembled at the edge of the jungle

"What's wrong?" Fuli asked.

"We found Scar, Zira and Nuka. My parents are still in there. We need to help them." Kopa panted.

"Me and The Lion Guard will fight. Vitani, you will save the cubs with Kopa." Kion instructed and Kopa lead them to Kiara and Kovu.

Kovu and Kiara were fighting Zira and Scar but they were loosing. Zira and Scar were to strong for them.

"Lion Guard, attack!" Kion shouted and The Lion Guard started attacking Zira and Scar.

"Aunty Vitani, come on, while they're distracted." Kopa lead Vitani to his siblings. They cut the vines and Vitani carried them away and placed them down behind a bush. They looked dead and were very close to it.

"Dafina! Zuri! Azizi! Wake up guys!" Kopa was violently shaking his siblings.

"Kopa? Kopa? Kopa!" Dafina stood up a hugged him.

"Oh my Mohatu! It's really you!" Zuri squealed as she joined in with the hug.

"Nice to see you bro. Believe it or not, I've missed you. I love you Kopa." Dafina pulled Azizi into the hug.

"Thank you, Aunty Vitani." Zuri mouthed to Vitani.

"Come on cubs. We need to get you all out of here." Vitani started walking with them to Priderock but Scar shouted at them. They turned around to see The Lion Guard, Kiara and Kovu motionless on the floor. Scar and Zira started walking towards Vitani.

"Mother, what are you doing? You killed Kovu, your own son."

"Give us back the cubs, Vitani." Zira growled.

"No. Since their parents are dead, some lion has to take care of them."

"The parents aren't dead...yet. Give us the cubs and we will heal Kiara and Kovu. Give us back the cubs and we can save Nuka." Scar smiled.

"Nuka? What's wrong with him?"

"He has lung cancer."

"Why do you need the cubs?"

"Because their blood is the cure. Nuka is weaker than he's ever been. If you love your brother, give us back the cubs."

"He's not my brother. Your not my Mother and Scar was never my Father! I'm taking these cubs home whether you like it or not!"

"Give us the cubs Vitani!" Zira pounced onto Vitani, but before she launched herself onto Vitani, she was pulled back. When Zira looked, Kiara, Kion and Kovu had her feet and started clawing at her face. Scar joined in to help Zira. Vitani pushed the cubs to a safe bush.

"We have to help them!" Kopa said.

"No. You stay here. I'll help them." Vitani joined in.

"Guys, something you might not know about me, I've always wanted to go up to heaven. I can hear grandfather call me." Dafina started crying.

"I can hear great grandfather call me from the distance. Out there where Timone and Pumbaa use to live. I need to be free." Azizi smiled.

"I can here a voice calling me the second him. It's Uncle Kopa. We want to go out with The Lion Guard and fight." Kopa started crying as well.

"I want to be Queen. I hear multiple ancestors calling me. Especially Mohatu." Zuri sadly smiled.

"Love." Kopa whispered.

"What's that?" Zuri asked.

"If Ishow a true act of love, I can kill of Nuka, Zira and Scar. We just have to help our family get to a safe place and I can stand up against them. Helping our family will show the acts of love." Kopa explained."Are you guys in?"

"Yes." Zuri stepped forward.

"Of course I am." Azizi joined her.

"Siblings always stick together." Dafina joined them."Wait, why are our chests glowing?"

"I don't know. Kopa?" Zuri saw that Kopa had had a brilliant thought.

"Zakia said that my love was visible to them. We're quadeuplets so you guys must have the same amount of love as I do. Together, we can summon the Roar Of Life which can kill Scar and Zira."

"I'm in." His siblings said together.

"Girls, you guide our family to a safe spot. Me and Kopa will try to distract Scar and Zira by talking to them. Then we attack." Azizi

"How will we summon the roar?" Dafina asked.

"I don't know. If it's stronger than the Roar Of The Elders, then we must use something stronger than roaring." Kopa pondered.

"How about Swahili. Mum and Dad said nothing is stronger than that." Azizi smiled.

"Yes. But, what do we say?" Zuri asked.

"You tatu hawezi kuwapiga yetu. Sisi ni quadruplets kifalme wa Priderock. Create a circle and place your paws on top of each other and say 'you tatu hawezi kuwapiga yetu. Sisi ni quadruplets kifalme wa Priderock.' After you've said that, there should be a rainbow glow. First it'll glow red and it will glow from red to Violet. Then, you must chant 'kwa neguvu ya upendo, tunakufukiza uzimu. Huwenzi kusamehiwa' and say the names of your targets." The wind whispered.

"Ok. Let's do this together." Dafina sighed. The four stepped out from the bushes to see Zira and Scar starring at them with their mouths open and blood dripping from their mouths. Dafina and Zuri ran over to their family who were still alive and dragged them behind a bush while Azizi and Kopa talked to them. Scar and Zira didn't realise that Dafina and Zuri had snook away.

"Why did you try to kill me? You took the rest but not me." Kopa asked.

"Because you are Prince Kopa II of Priderock. You have the same name and you look just like him." Zira sinisterly laughed.

"You sickos. What would Ahadi and Uru think, Scar?" Azizi glared at Scar."And what would your parents think, Zira?"

"My parents hated me! My parents attacked me and that's how I got this bite mark in my ear!" Zira shouted.

"My parents also hated me! My Father named me Taka and Scar! My Mother told me that she loved me but she was never around because she was finding water and food for her subjects!" Scar yelled.

"But she said she loved you." Dafina joined her brothers. She stood next to Kopa.

"Uru would've also went too look for food and water not just for her subjects but for you and great grandfather." Zuri stood next to Dafina.

"And I never had a Father. My Mother only showed me she loved me a few seconds before I died." Nuka stood next to Zira.

"We've got them together. Nows our chance." Azizi whispered to Kopa. Kopa nodded.

Zira knocked them over by surprise and she, Scar and Nuka circled them. The cubs took the chance and the created a circle. They placed a paw on top of the others paw and chanted together 'you tatu hawezi kuwapiga yetu. Sisi ni quadruplets kifalme wa Priderock'. A small glow was seen and, like the wind said, it changed colour. After it glowed Violet, the cubs moved the paws so they pointed up and chanted ''kwa neguvu ya upendo, tunakufukiza uzimu. Huwenzi kusamehiwa Scar, Zira and Nuka.' The light shot into the sky and split into three and sthey started shooting towards Scar, Zira and Nuka.

"You can't kill us. We're immortals." Nuka stuck his tongue out at the cubs. Then, one of the balls of light hit him, then one hit Zira and the last one hit Scar which sent out a strong wind of dust that was so powerful, it blew the cubs off their feet. Kopa grabbed onto a tree to save himself. Azizi grabbed his feet, Dafina grabbed Azizi's feet and Zuri grabbed Dafina's. After the dust had gone, they fell to the ground but stood up to see Scar, Zira and Nuka motionless. Kopa walked over to them and felt their heartbeats. No heartbeat could be detected. They were certainly dead.


	10. The end

"They're dead! We've defeated them, guys!" Kopa shouted in happiness.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Zuri didn't trust him.

"No, Zuri! They're dead! We've saved the Pridelands!"

"Yes!" Zuri shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Aziz jumped in the air.

"Hallelujah!" Dafina ran around I circles.

"Wait! Mum, Dad, Aunty Vitani, Uncle Kion and Lion Guard. Are they dead?" Zuri asked. She walked over too her families lifeless bodies and felt their heartbeats. No heartbeats. They were also dead.

"We need to be put up for adoption." Zuri cried.

"No. This can't be." Dafina collapsed to the floor and cried. Aziz joined her and Kopa stood on the spot and started crying. All of a sudden, the clouds started moving. They started coming down to ground a took the form of Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala and Kopa in his cub form since that's the age that he died.

"Uncle Kopa! It's me! Kopa II! I can't believe it's really you!" Kopa hugged his Uncle Kopa.

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" Zuri screamed in joy as she hugged them.

"Great Grandfather! Great Grandmother!" Dafina squealed.

"King Ahadi. Queen Uru." Azizi bowed.

"And the powerful and famous King Mohatu." Kopa joined his brother in a bow.

"That was amazing what you just did. The last time someone stood up to Scar, Zira and Nuka was your grandfather Simba. The difference was, he was a grown male and you lot are just cubs." Kopa explained.

"You four have shown great respect for your Pride." Nala smiled.

"My grandchildren, I always knew one day, you would do something great." Simba pulled Azizi and Kopa into a hug with the girls. They hugged for a moment.

"I am proud to call you four my descendants." Sarabi bowed her head.

"The new hero's of the Pridelands are right here. Your ancestors will pay great respects to you." Mufasa winked.

"You've done a greater thing than I did." Uru bowed down to the cubs who giggled.

"Dafina the Daring. Azizi the Athlete. Zuri the Zip and Kopa the Kindest." Ahadi smiled.

"We will do you a favour and give your family and The Lion Guard life." Mohatu smiled.'"Come on ancestors."

The ancestors stood a circle and chanted 'cubs hizi nne una kuokolewa Pridelands. Wao stahili familia furaha na sherehe kubwa.' The cubs saw a tiny, pink flower in the middle of the circle which grew into a big flower. Multiple little, pink flowers started shooting up into the sky and bursted out in every direction like fireworks. The flowers carried, Vitani, Kion, Kiara, Kovu and Lion Guard into the sky and then some red flowers hit them in their hearts which created a red glow in each of their hearts. The flowers carried them down safely in front of the cubs. They saw them stand up and their eyes opened.

"Kopa! Dafina! Azizi! Zuri! My babies!" Kiara hugged her cubs.

"My beautiful cubs!" Kovu kissed them.

"We've missed you!" Dafina screamed.

"I'm sorry I went to the waterhole without supervision. I even knew that Scar, Zira and Nuka were out to kill us and I still went out." Zuri cried.

"It's ok Zuri! Don't cry!" Kiara started crying.

"It isn't your fault they wanted to kill you." Kovu kissed her.

"Look!" Kopa pointed the flowers, they started taking form of the first ever King of the Pridelands, Mohatu's father Zawadi.

"Zawadi." Zuri whispered.

Zawadi bowed his head and shot up on the sky and decorated Priderock in flowers. He picked up everyone but the ancestors and carried them to Priderock. He finally whispered 'celebrate the freedom' and disappeared.

"Lionesses?! When did you get here?" Kovu asked.

"When Kopa called me, I told them to head back to Priderock." Vitani said.

"Well...let's party!" Kiara lead everyone to Priderock's peak.

"Me and my siblings will catch up with you in a minute!" Kopa called out.

"What's up?" Azizi sounded worried.

"I've just wanted to say, I have never shown you guys how much you mean to me and you mean a lot to me."

"I love you guys." Zuri started crying again.

"You guys are my best friends." Azizi smiled.

"I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." Dafina started crying.

"Best friends until the end." They all said together and they cried and hugged.


End file.
